Le monde selon St Nick
by kikibenz29
Summary: TRADUCTION. Nicholas Granger pense que Fred Weasley ferait un bon père. Maintenant, si seulement sa mère pouvait le comprendre ...


Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dimanche glacial ! Je profite du fait d'être bien installée au chaud dans mon lit pour poster une jolie histoire.

Me voici ici avec une traduction de **DarkRiverTempest**. C'est une auteure qui écrit beaucoup (surtout des Dramione !) et j'aime vraiment ce qu'elle fait. Les bilingues ou ceux qui se débrouillent en anglais, allez voir ses histoires, vous ne serez pas déçus.

Donc cette histoire est nommée **The World According to St Nick**. C'est un Fremione. Attention, il y a un lemon à la fin. Je préfère prévenir pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec cela.

.

 **Message for** **DarkRiverTempest** (If you go through here.) I want to thank you again for agreeing to translate your story. And I hope we will work together again. Kisses to you. Thanks again.

* * *

 **Le monde selon St Nick**

…

J'aime ma maman. Je l'aime vraiment.

Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour mon père, je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois, et Maman le maudit quand elle pense que je dors.

 _Stupide Malefoy ! Et ces stupides cérémonies du ministère qui se prolongent toute la nuit, avec tous ces simples d'esprits ! Stupide moi, pour m'être livrée à un homme marié, bourreau et ivre!_

Ceci est habituellement suivi d'un ou deux reniflements, comme quand elle a un rhume, mais après elle se mouche et dit combien elle m'aime.

 _La seule bonne chose à retenir de ce gâchis est mon fils, mon beau Nicolas. Je m'en fiche si Malefoy ne me le réclame pas; il est à moi! Il sera un fier Granger!_

Je suppose que Malefoy ne m'aime pas beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai fait caca partout sur lui quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il ne paraissait pas content. En fait, il avait l'air un peu violet.

Après tout, j'ai seulement un an et je ne fais pas grand-chose à part marcher, parler un peu, faire sortir des choses bleues de mes doigts. Maman dit que c'est ma magie de bébé et qu'un jour, je serai un grand magicien. J'espère; Je détesterais la décevoir.

Maman pense que nous avons besoin de la reconnaissance de Malefoy pour paraître acceptable dans la société des sorciers, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va l'obtenir. Chaque fois qu'il nous voit, il a l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on change sa couche, ou il gémit comme s'il était temps de manger et qu'il n'a pas encore ses céréales. Peut-être que quelqu'un doit prendre mieux soin de lui, comme maman le fait avec moi?

De toute façon, je dis tout le temps à maman que nous n'avons pas besoin de lui; Nous avons les Weasley roux. C'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre ce que je dis la plupart du temps.

J'aime beaucoup Grand-Mère Weasley. Elle peut être effrayante parfois, comme un méchant clown qui fait peur, mais elle fait le meilleur pudding que j'ai jamais goûté. J'aimerais bien que maman cuisine comme elle.

Il y a un grand dîner aujourd'hui, et tous les Weasley vont venir, y compris mon préféré, Fred. Il a un frère qui lui ressemble, sauf que non. Oncle George n'a qu'une seule oreille. Vous savez, ces choses qui se tiennent sur le côté de votre tête et qui font mal quand on a une infection? Je me demande si sa maman doit hurler plus fort quand elle veut son attention. Elle semble beaucoup le faire quand ils sont à côté.

Je veux un frère comme ça. Je devrais demander à maman pour en avoir un. Nous pourrions aller au magasin et en choisir un. Peut-être pour mon prochain anniversaire. Ou Fred pourrait en avoir un pour moi. Il m'apporte toujours des choses comme les bulles gazeuses qui me sont sorties du nez et qui m'ont rendu bleu pour une journée, ou ce morceau de chocolat qui m'a chatouillé quand je l'ai avalé et que j'ai commencé à parler en espagnol. J'imagine que cela a rendu Maman en colère car elle a grondé Fred comme quand Grand-mère gronde George.

Mais nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de leur reconnaissance avec eux parce qu'ils nous aiment et nous acceptent très bien.

* * *

«Hermione, chérie, tu voudrais bien éplucher les carottes s'il te plait ?» Demanda Molly à sa fille adoptive. «Je vais chercher un peu plus de pommes de terre à la cave.»

La sorcière brune hocha la tête. Cherchant son fils, elle le trouva sous la table construisant une tour penchée avec ses cubes. Satisfaite de voir ce qu'il faisait et qu'il était dans un endroit sûr, elle se mit à sa tâche.

Quelqu'un transplana vingt minutes plus tard.

«Joyeux St Nick!»

«S'il te plaît ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Fred,» dit Hermione dans un soupir fatigué. Elle venait de finir de couper les carottes et de les mettre dans la marmite du ragoût mijoté.

«Ah, mais il l'est,» corrigea Fred. Il tapota Nicholas sur le nez, suscitant un large sourire de l'enfant. «Il est le saint patron des marins, des marchands», il se désigna et inclina la tête de gratitude, «des archers, des voleurs, des enfants ...»*

«Arrête,» siffla Hermione en serrant le lavabo, la tête penchée.

Fred se leva d'où Nicholas et lui étaient et alla se tenir derrière elle. « C'est Malefoy, n'est-ce pas? ». C'était une déclaration qui avait attiré beaucoup de confusion chez les Weasley. Ils ne comprenaient pas son raisonnement comme quoi Malefoy devait faire partie de la vie de son enfant alors qu'il était si opposé à cela. « Qu'a-t-il dit cette fois? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nicholas, qui jouait avec un jouet que Fred lui avait apparemment donné. «Drago a dit qu'Astoria est enceinte et qu'il ne fera rien pour la bouleverser pendant qu'elle est dans cet état délicat.» Dit-elle amèrement. Des larmes dépassaient de ses cils. «Apparemment, cela inclut de voir son fils illégitime ... celui qu'il voit jamais de toute façon.»

Fred posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la tourna pour lui faire face. «Pourquoi tu te soucies que ce con voit Nick? »

Les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux se sont finalement écoulées. «Je veux que Nicholas connaisse son père. Est-ce si mal? »

Fred grogna. «Tout le monde dans le monde magique sait qui est le père de Nick, excepté Nick lui-même.» Il regarda l'enfant blond-foncé, aux cheveux bouclés, qui les regardait tous les deux avec ses yeux gris. «Il ne semble pas se soucier que Draco soit son père.» Fred lui retourna le regard. «Et moi non plus, nous ... nous nous en fichons. »

Frissonnant légèrement, elle inclina la tête pour l'étudier. « Pourquoi cela t'importe-t-il? »

Il avait l'air d'avoir été giflé. « Oh, je ne sais pas, Granger », dit Fred avec dérision. «J'étais seulement là pour les biberons à minuit, quand tu étais toi-même trop fatiguée pour cligner des yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé assez des couches de St Nick pour être un pro. Ou même le fait que j'aime ce gamin et que je pense que sa maman est la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. »

Un léger rougissement rampa sur son cou et inonda son visage. « Fred, je ne sais pas quoi ... »

« Ne dis rien, » murmura-t-il. Après cela, il recula, fit un sourire éclatant mais un peu triste à Nicholas, et quitta la cuisine.

Hermione se couvrit la bouche pour garder le sanglot qui était pris dans sa gorge. Tous les Weasley avaient été là pour elle dès le début, l'encourageant à rester résistante face à tant de surveillance et face à la pression qu'elle a subi pour qu'elle «se débarrasse» de son erreur et celle de Drago. Elle avait même été approchée par Lucius Malefoy, qui lui promettait une grosse somme d'argent si elle ne gardait pas Nicholas. Il avait parlé de sang mêlé et d'une mauvaise affaire.

Jamais elle n'avait envisagé cette option. Elle se fichait bien que cet enfant, qui plus tard ressemblera indéniablement à un Malefoy marchant dans les rues du monde sorcier, puisse être une source d'embarras pour Drago et Lucius. Elle se fichait de la route difficile à parcourir, luttant contre les insultes et les préjugés de la société, quand il s'agissait de son fils. Non, le seul regret qu'elle avait était la façon dont il avait été conçu.

Il l'avait été lors d'une réception du ministère, célébrant la Saint-Valentin et toutes ces choses. À cette époque, son chef de département, qui ne voulait pas y aller, avait obligé Hermione à s'y rendre à sa place. Elle avait donc dû subir ces rustres abrutis, qui buvaient de punchs, même au point de changer de comportement. Elle n'avait pris qu'une coupe de champagne et avait poussé un hésitant soupir de soulagement lorsque Draco Malefoy était venu se placer à côté d'elle, espérant qu'il engagerait avec elle une conversation un peu décente.

Apparemment, il avait été légèrement éméché, et ce qui s'était passé était à cause de la pression face aux exigences de son père, et sa légère attirance qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour la Sang-de-Bourbe, comme il l'avait dit à Hermione et à son épouse glaciale.

Elle avait eu l'intention de le gifler. Elle allait le faire, mais quand il avait attrapé son poignet avant que sa main atteigne sa joue, il s'était senti si bien qu'il l'avait saisi et l'avait attiré à lui, faisant taire ses protestations par un baiser.

La sensation brûlante, qui avait même atteint ses orteils, avait fermait la partie logique de son cerveau qui lui disait que c'était très mal de le faire avec un homme marié. Ça avait également désactivé toute résistance qu'elle aurait pu avoir quand il l'avait traînée dans une chambre vide et l'avait limite violée.

Elle aurait dû crier quand il avait remonté la jupe de sa robe, mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire était gémir quand ses doigts ont trouvé leur chemin vers le bas, glissé à l'intérieur de sa culotte et touché son clitoris déjà palpitant. Il possédait toujours sa bouche, et ils ne s'étaient séparés que pour respirer, aspirer à nouveau à plein poumon, puis s'étreindre à nouveau, comme pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

Il avait été en elle avant qu'elle n'ait réalisé. Ses jambes avaient entouré sa taille et ses mains agrippé ses épaules, quand il s'était enfoncé fiévreusement en elle. Elle avait été sur le bord de cette falaise si merveilleuse de l'orgasme quand il avait gémi bruyamment... et ce ne fut pas son nom.

 _Astoria._

Bien sûr.

Cela l'avait démangé de se faire une Sang-de-Bourbe et il l'avait fait. Il n'y avait pas plus idiote qu'elle. Étonnamment, il avait laissé tomber doucement ses jambes et avait replacé sa robe avant de se replier dans son pantalon. Il s'était abondamment excusé et avait promis de lui donner quelque chose pour garder le silence sur leur liaison. Elle lui avait dit, à tort désormais, de ne pas se préoccuper d'elle et de retourner vers sa précieuse épouse de sang pur. Elle l'avait giflé, et il était parti sans répliquer.

Nicholas est né le 6 décembre, avec deux semaines de retard. Il ressemblait à Draco, avait une inclinaison arrogante du menton, comme les Malefoy, et avait les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione - bien qu'ils soient blonds. C'était extrêmement déroutant que quelqu'un qu'elle aime tant ressemble à quelqu'un qu'elle déteste. Mais Nicolas est doux et aime donner des câlins à sa mère. Il manifeste déjà des formes puissantes de magie, et adore son oncle Fred.

Fred avait été là pour Hermione quand personne d'autre ne l'avait été. Il avait été avec elle quand elle avait accouché, avait été le premier à voir Nicholas après sa naissance - il avait même magiquement coupé le cordon ombilical - et quand sa famille ou Harry étaient trop occupés avec leur vie, Fred était là.

Elle ne s'était jamais interrogée à ce sujet, enfin pas vraiment. Les Weasley, les Weasley par alliance et Harry aimaient Nicholas. Fred n'avait pas été différent. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas été au départ.

Même si elle avait essayé d'être en relation avec Ron, cela était rapidement tombé en morceaux une fois qu'il n'y avait plus de crise qui les entourait, comme la guerre. Ils s'étaient séparés amicalement et restaient les meilleurs amis même après que Ron ait épousé Luna Lovegood. Ginny avait, bien sûr, épousé Harry et ils avaient un bébé, James.

Mais Fred? Il était resté curieusement célibataire, mais non pas par manque d'offres. Il est resté fermement aux côtés d'elle et de son fils Nicholas pendant tout ce temps.

«M'man!» Nicholas avait trottiné et tirait maintenant sur son pantalon. Il leva ensuite ses bras, désirant être soulevé.

Hermione le prit, le serra contre lui et appuya un doux baiser sur le front. «Je ne comprends pas ... Chaque fois que je t'emmène quelque part, tout le monde me dit que tu es adorable et combien ils sont fous de toi... Et puis, la seule personne qui a un lien génétique avec toi, te traite comme si tu étais une maladie contagieuse Tout le monde t'aime, tous les autres enfants du terrain de jeu t'aiment, Grand-Mère t'aime, Harry t'aime, tout le monde au ministère t'aime, Fred t'aime ... ». Elle s'arrêta un moment. « Nicholas, tu aimes Fred? »

Un sourire bavard montrant quatre dents révéla sa réponse. « Fed! Love Fwed! »

Elle sourit en retour. «C'est bien» murmura-t-elle et frotta sa joue.

* * *

Fred Weasley était un homme qui avait un problème.

« Est-ce qu'elle a parlé à nouveau avec Malefoy? » George demanda tranquillement à son frère, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Les yeux plissés et un ricanement furent la réponse silencieuse de Fred.

George soupira et tapota le dos de son jumeau de sympathie. «Est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit que tu l'aimais ...»

« Dis-le un peu plus fort, » grogna Fred. « Je ne pense pas que tout Londres t'ait entendu. »

« Ça irait mieux, non ?» George secoua la tête. «Je ne t'ai jamais vu être si hésitant à propos d'une nana avant. »

Un soupçon de désespoir passa dans les yeux de Fred. « Justement, mec. Ce n'est pas seulement une nana, c'est Granger, la maman de St Nick, et l'ex-amant de notre petit frère, pas sûr qu'elle veuille d'un autre Weasley suspendu à elle. »

«D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne serais pas exactement « suspendu». Peut-être, tringle-la.»

Fred tapa George sur sa bonne oreille. «Crétin.»

«Ceci provenant de l'homme qui ensorcelait les culottes d'Ombrage pour qu'elles clignotent _Enfoncez votre bite ici_ sous sa robe chaque fois qu'elle traversait les couloirs. »

Fred renifla, essayant de cacher son sourire. «Ouais, bon, elle le méritait, n'est-ce pas?»

«Fwed!» Nicholas se dirigea vers les genoux de Fred, se mettant à l'aise et donnant à sa personne préférée une tape sur la joue.

« Ah, Joyeux Saint Nick » dit Fred avec un sourire tendre. «Comment va mon bébé en couche culotte préféré? Il essuya une tache de saleté du nez de l'enfant. « Où est ta maman? »

« Je vous laisse tranquilles » dit George d'un clin d'œil, et disparut pour retrouver sa femme.

«M'man love Fwed,» lui dit Nicholas avec précaution.

Le sourire de Fred s'obscurcit quelque peu. «Je ne pense pas, mon pote.» Il serra le petit garçon, fermant les yeux au parfum d'Hermione qui s'accrochait toujours à lui. Il savait que c'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'elle ne trouve quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait, en ne regardant jamais vers lui, et cela lui briserait le cœur parce qu'alors son temps avec Nicholas deviendrait rare, et elle partirait.

«Mais je regrette qu'elle ne le soit pas.»

* * *

Je pense que les adultes sont stupides parfois.

Je les vois se regarder les uns les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tout rouges sur le visage, puis ils s'enfuient comme si un cognard les poursuivait. C'est drôle, vraiment. Ça me donne des fous rires quand Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny le font, parce qu'ils finissent par se cacher dans le placard de Grand-Mère et ils finissent par crier et par claquer la porte. Puis, ils sortent tout en sueur et avec des sourires ridicules sur leurs visages. La dernière fois qu'ils ont fait cela, James est sorti un peu plus tard. La même chose est arrivée avec l'oncle Percy et la tante Pénélope, mais je n'aime pas Agnes, donc je pense qu'ils devraient la remettre dans le placard pour obtenir un autre enfant. Ça ne fonctionne pas si une personne toute seule - je sais, j'ai vu Grand-Mère aller là-bas, et tout ce qu'elle a sorti c'est une goule malodorante.

Je me demande, si je mets Maman et Oncle Fred là-bas, ils sortiraient avec un frère pour moi? Je viens de lui dire que maman l'aime comme Grand-maman aime Grand-père, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Et je lui ai fait mon meilleur visage honnête. Tu sais, celui que je prends toujours quand Maman m'attrape la main dans le pot de biscuit, et que je ne veux pas être puni? Comment il peut ne pas me croire? Je vais devoir essayer quelque chose au dîner.

J'ai besoin d'un petit frère, et à ce rythme, j'en n'obtiendrai jamais un si je ne fais pas quelque chose à ce sujet.

* * *

Hermione s'assit à la table avec Nicholas à sa droite et George à sa gauche. Fred s'assit en face d'eux, afin qu'il puisse la regarder secrètement. C'était un jeu masochiste qu'il jouait avec lui-même, voyant combien de temps il pouvait la fixer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et le regarde.

Des pommes de terre écrasées, des carottes aigrettées, des morceaux de pain fraîchement cuits, jonchaient le plateau de la chaise haute de Nicolas. Parfois, le bambin écrasait quelque chose entre ses doigts et l'écrasait sur sa tête, en riant tout haut et en amusant toute la foule entière à la table. Hermione secouait la tête, souriait, et revenait à son assiette.

Quand Nicholas voulut quelque chose à boire, il fit des bruits impatients à sa mère, mais Fred bougea avant même qu'Hermione n'atteigne sa propre boisson. Il prit un gobelet de l'approvisionnement que Molly avait toujours à portée de main, le remplit de jus de citrouille, vissa un couvercle et le tendit au tout-petit.

Pendant que Nicholas glapissait, Hermione fixa Fred avec un mélange de curiosité et de timidité. « Merci » murmura-t-elle en souriant brièvement.

Fred haussa les épaules. « St Nick est assoiffé. Il va te vider ton verre. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit abondamment.

À leur insu, George sourit à l'échange. Il haussa un sourcil dans la direction de son jumeau, un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux. « Donc, Granger, tu aimes quelqu'un ces derniers temps? »

Fred aspergeât la table de bière-au-beurre, et Hermione lâcha sa fourchette sur son assiette dans un bruit sourd. Nicholas rigola innocemment en voyant cela.

« Euh, non, » dit-elle faiblement, en jetant un coup d'œil à Fred, qui tirait un sort de nettoyage pour se débarrasser de la boisson collante. «Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?»

« Je me demande juste qui portera la photo de Nick dans son portefeuille. »

« J'en ai une, » dit Ron en sortant une photo.

«Moi aussi,» répéta Harry. Plusieurs autres voix ajoutèrent leur affirmation.

«Fwed!» Nicholas se vanta quand Fred montra la meilleure image du lot.

«C'est vrai, St Nick, je t'ai ici.» Fred remit l'image dans son portefeuille et le glissa dans la poche, en tapotant sa poitrine à proximité de son cœur.

«Il semblerait que je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer quelqu'un pour que ça arrive,» dit Hermione à George méchamment.

George regarda l'expression de Fred devenir plus distante. «Eh bien, tu ne veux pas _n'importe quel_ mec, Granger,» rétorqua-t-il. «Et si le con était un mauvais exemple de père pour St Nick? » Il se pencha plus près. «Je peux l'imaginer, les enfants se moquant de lui et un certain con dire: « Mon père peut pisser plus loin que ton père», et St Nick lui dira: « Ah oui ? Quand? » »

Ron et Bill essayèrent d'étouffer leur rire, mais Hermione les entendit quand même. «Je ne choisirais pas n'importe qui,» grogna-t-elle en s'écartant de la table. « Pour votre information, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à tous les occupants de la table, « je crois qu'il y a assez d'influence masculine pour contrer l'absence d'un père dans la vie de Nicolas. »

«M"man love Fwed!» Nicholas poussa des cris de joie.

Le visage d'Hermione fut inondé de rouge vif, et elle gémit de mortification. Fred avait un sourire en coin et un regard décidément figé sur sa tasse.

«Il était temps, » murmura Ginny dans son souffle avant de donner à James son propre verre.

« Ouais, c'est pas trop tôt» murmura Fred, fixant son regard sur la femme qu'il aimait.

Les lèvres amincies, Hermione se leva et prit Nicolas de sa chaise haute. « Le dîner était délicieux, Molly ». Elle hocha la tête dans la direction de la matriarche. « Il se fait tard, et j'ai besoin de mettre Nicholas au lit. »

«Oh, nous avons préparé la vieille chambre de Fred et George pour vous deux, afin que vous puissiez rester aussi longtemps que tu le veuilles,» proposa Molly d'un ton qui disait que Hermione serait confrontée à de nombreux regards courroucés si elle n'acceptait pas.

Fermant les yeux et soupirant lourdement, Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire. «Je vous remercie.» Tranquillement, elle quitta la salle à manger et se dirigea vers l'escalier tordu.

* * *

Non, maman, je ne veux pas dormir!

Elle doit être très en colère; Elle ne m'écoute même pas, elle me vêtit de ce pyjama avec ces stupides agneaux. Je déteste la façon dont ils me font peur.

«Oh, Nicholas,» dit Hermione dans un sanglot. «Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?»

Vas dans le placard avec Fred. Et tout s'arrangera.

Hermione renifla et sourit à travers ses larmes. «Seigneur, tu te tords comme le calamar géant dans un filet. »

«M'man love Fwed!»

Une nouvelle vague de larmes déborda, et elle les essuya hâtivement. « Oui, » murmura-t-elle tristement. Elle caressait les douces boucles blondes sur la tête de Nicolas. «Mais je dois penser à toi et à ton avenir. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre idiot me baise dans une chambre sombre. »

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est baiser, maman, mais je ne pense pas que Fred te le donnerait si tu ne le veux pas. Mais il pourrait te donner un caramel collant si tu le demandes gentiment, cependant.

Elle me prit et me tint les mains pour que je puisse me tenir debout. Mes jambes sont encore trébuchantes et me rendent incertain de mon équilibre. Elle me regarda, sourit, puis appuya un baiser sur mon ventre. Cela me fait rire.

«Mon précieux Nicholas,» roucoula-t-elle en me roulant dans ses bras.

«Love maman.» J'aime l'heure du coucher. Maman me câline et fredonne jusqu'à - baille- ce que je m'endorme.

* * *

Hermione se promenait lentement dans la pièce spacieuse, s'arrêtant parfois pour se balancer les yeux fermés, chantant très doucement tout le temps. Elle ne vit pas Fred l'observant de la porte.

«Il a été là pour moi, à travers tout ce que j' ai traversé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi», murmura-t-elle à son fils assoupi, les yeux toujours fermés. « Mais je l'aime pour ça. »

« On est deux, » dit Fred doucement, par peur de la surprendre.

Elle s'arrêta lentement et se retourna pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait près de la porte. Comment avait-elle pu manquer l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns-miel? Le doux sourire qu'il avait toujours pour elle, la façon dont il se moquait de Nicolas, la façon dont il agissait comme le père de son fils ?

N'entendant pas qu'elle le renvoie, Fred entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. « Si tu te demandes, St Nick est parti au pays des rêves ». Il montra l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

Inclinant la tête, elle se dirigea vers le lit dans le coin. Elle s'apprêtait à retirer la couverture, mais Fred vint derrière et le fit pour elle. Souriant pour le remercier, Hermione posa Nicholas sur le lit, le regardant rouler automatiquement sur son estomac et tendant ses fesses en l'air.

«Je pense que tous les bébés le font quand ils ont son âge,» chuchota Fred près de son oreille. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle sourit hésitante, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix en ce moment. Elle se dirigea vers le vieux lit de Fred et s'assit, faisant passer ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux frisés. C'était une preuve de son état d'anxiété Elle glapit presque quand Fred s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Tout doux, Granger. » Il plaça ses paumes sur ses genoux. « Je promets de ne pas mordre -sauf si tu veux que je le fasse. »

Elle poussa un léger rire et secoua la tête. « Ceci est très gênant. »

Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation dans la direction du lit et sur la pièce en général. « Maintenant, c'est juste toi et moi. C'est mieux ? »

En hochant la tête, elle recouvrit timidement ses grandes mains. «Depuis combien de temps ...? »

« Je pense que tu es l'étoile brillante du matin? Aime la façon dont ton nez se fronce méchamment lorsque tu attrapes St Nick à faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas ? J'envie un bébé parce qu'il arrive à poser la tête sur ton épaule? » Il sourit d'un air dédaigneux et haussa les épaules. « Deux ans au moins. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Même avant que je tombe enceinte? »

«Tu ne sais pas quel genre de retenue je dois montrer quand il est question de Malefoy,» il gronde tout bas. « Ce con a eu de la chance que je ne l'ai pas présenté à un de nos produits pour adultes: Le-Dégage-Couilles. Nick aurait certainement été la seule progéniture qu'il puisse avoir. »

Elle lui prit la joue, passant son pouce sur la peau légèrement tachée. «Mon héros» plaisanta-t-elle.

Il se pencha dans sa paume et ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur. « Juste pour que tu le saches, je me bats contre l'envie de te rendre la femme la plus heureuse sur terre ce soir. »

Elle se pencha et plaça un doux baiser sur sa joue. « Et comment tu ferais ça? »

«Eh bien, d'abord, j'aimerais t'embrasser passionnément sur les lèvres. Ensuite, je passerais à ton nombril,» ronronna-t-il.

« Ça a l'air très vilain, » dit-elle d'un léger rire, mais elle s'éloigna. « Mais je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié ou ta relation avec Nicholas » Caressant les froncements de sourcils qui commençaient plisser son front, elle se hâta de dire: «Il faut d'abord penser à lui, il a besoin d'un bon père. »

« Je pense qu'être un bon père signifie garder sa mère heureuse pour qu'elle ne rende pas les enfants timbrés. »

« C'est très judicieux. »

Fred sourit largement. «Eh bien, c'est une grande louange, venant de quelqu'un comme toi, Granger. »

« Hermione » dit-elle en posant son front contre le sien. « J'aimerais t'entendre le dire au moins une fois. »

« Hermione, » répéta-t-il doucement et inclina la tête pour lui voler un baiser.

Sa bouche fut impatiente, comme sa langue, de tracer ses lèvres douces, et s'emmêla avec la sienne une fois qu'il atteint l'entrée. Grondant dans sa gorge, il la souleva et la déposa sur son vieux lit, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle enfila ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, le faisant presque ronronner comme un chat.

«Je voulais faire ça depuis des années,» dit-il suavement dans le creux de son cou. Il attrapa sa baguette sur le dessus de la table où il l'avait laissée et posa la pointe contre son abdomen. «Pas de bébés inattendus cette fois. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Cette fois? »

«Tu ne pensais pas que je vais me contenter d'une nuit, non? » Fred frôla sa joue tandis qu'il enleva lentement ses vêtements. « Je suis un gourmand, et je veux devenir un glouton quand cela te concerne. Tout cela pourrait être à toi pour l'éternité. »

Hermione fut émue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris la profondeur de son dévouement. Il l'aimait, et il ne lui avait pas seulement dit, il le montrait avec son corps, de façon fantastique. C'était évident dans la façon dont il lui caressait la joue ou lui brossait les boucles. Il était là dans ses longs et lents baisers, ainsi que dans la manière dont il la tenait comme si elle était précieuse pour lui.

Lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur son mamelon, elle poussa un soupir languissant qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait retenu. Soit elle avait malheureusement un manque de pratique à ce genre de chose soit Fred Weasley était assez compétent dans qu'il faisait. Elle comptait sur ce dernier, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas de quelque chose de très agréable avec Malefoy, sa baise express, ou des deux fois qu'elles avaient faites avec Ron. Sa bouche habile commençait à descendre et son nez frottait l'échancrure de son nombril, la faisant résolument sourire. Elle fut agréablement surprise quand il commença à planter des baisers sur la peau sensible de ses hanches et à travers ses cuisses.

Agrippant ses fesses, Fred la tira vers l'avant et glissa sa langue de velours entre ses lèvres inférieures, glissant sur son clitoris tendu et puis plus profond encore. Il lécha le bourgeon palpitant, se délectant quand elle bouscula instinctivement ses hanches pour qu'il aille encore plus loin. Et il lui donna toute son satisfaction, sa bouche grignotant et sucant, ses mains pétrissant sa chair et le tenant ancré contre son visage. Quand il plongea deux doigts dans son intérieur chauffé et humide, elle arqua et cria son nom, ses poings serrés dans les draps de lit.

«Dieu, c'était ...» Elle était trop haletante pour terminer.

«Mieux qu'un idiot dans une chambre sombre?» Posa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Depuis combien de temps écoutait-il sa conversation avec Nicolas? Elle roula des yeux et arqua un sourcil. «Eh bien, il fait jour ici...»

«Petite coquine.» Il enleva ses vêtements comme s'il ne pouvait plus les porter, et plaça pleinement son poids sur elle, ses hanches naturellement placées au milieu de ses cuisses écartées. Il prit son érection rigide à la main, et taquina ses plis détrempés avec sa pointe, aimant ses halètements de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il y caressait sa masculinité. Enfin positionné à son entrée, il s'avança doucement dans les profondeurs chaudes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien en place dans son corps.

Son front contre le sien, il entrelaça leurs doigts et leva leurs mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête. «Nous ne sommes pas éméchés, et c'est _moi_ qui t'aime, pas un bâtard de Malefoy,» il grinça, s'enfonçant profondément. Il répéta le mouvement, lui faisant crier.

«Oui!» Hermione sanglota, et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'ouvrant davantage à lui.

Fred relâcha ses mains et la saisit sous ses épaules, conduisant son membre dans sa chair, appréciant la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était son monde. Tous deux s'étaient privés depuis si longtemps, et il était devenu évident, quand il sentit qu'elle commençait à vibrer autour de lui, que cet union serait rapide, bien qu'il ait promis que la prochaine fois durerait longtemps dans la nuit. Il établit aussitôt un rythme fatigant de poussées, et il la transporta et lui-même tout droit au précipice, jusqu'à ce que tous deux crient leur jouissance.

* * *

J'aime ma maman.

Et j'aime mon nouveau papa! Fred est le meilleur papa de tous les temps ! Chaque nuit, avant me coucher, il me raconte des histoires sur lui et George et Oncle Ron quand ils étaient petits comme moi. J'aime toujours mon temps de câlins avec maman, mais Fred le rend très spécial.

Malefoy ne vient plus. Il est venu une fois, quand Fred était ici, et ils ont fini par se crier beaucoup l'un sur l'autre. Puis Fred lui a donné un coup de poing, et Malefoy a pleuré! C'était la chose la plus drôle que j'aie jamais vue! Malefoy ne me manque pas de toute façon, et je suis content qu'il ne rende plus ma maman triste. En fait, je n'ai pas vu ma mère pleurer depuis qu'elle m'a réveillé en criant à propos de Merlin, les Saints, et les choses que Fred lui faisait. J'espère que ce fut de bonnes choses, comme les chatouilles sur son ventre. Ils le font beaucoup maintenant.

Et surtout, je pense qu'ils ont visité le placard de Grand-Mère, car je vais avoir un nouveau frère bientôt! Je savais que Fred m'obtiendrait ce que je voulais.

Je me demande combien de temps il a dû pourchasser maman avant qu'il ne l'attrape?

.

* * *

* Saint Nicholas (alias Saint Nicolas en France) était un évêque. Selon la légende, il a sauvé la population de la famine, il a sauvé des matelots en pleine mer, a sauvé des officiers condamnés à mort et d'autres ! D'où les propos de Fred. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous faire un cours d'histoire ici, j'imagine que si vous êtes intéressés vous aurez la curiosité d'aller sur wiki ! ahah

La traduction de "Jolly Saint-Nick" (surnom de Nick donné par Fred plusieurs fois) m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes. Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonnes traductions pour le mot Jolly donc j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée. Je l'ai traduit par "Joyeux Saint Nick". En fait, les américains ont une chanson sur cet évêque nommée " **Jolly Old Saint Nicholas"** donc je suis allée jeter un oeil.

* * *

Hey ! Alors vous aimez Nick ? Moi je le trouve adorable ^^

Dites moi en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé .

xx


End file.
